


Please Come Back

by icanteventhefeels



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanteventhefeels/pseuds/icanteventhefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has stormed out and wished he didn't and Dan finds a phanfiction that makes him realize a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i got really bored one day so i wrote this, i hope you like it feed back would be appreciated ;)
> 
> Disclaimer; I don't claim any of this happened, or that Phan exists ect…, I just partly hope it does… ;)

Dan scrolled to the top to read it again. He’d been curiously scrolling though tumblr, and various other places of fan fiction reading various different ships and cross over to take his mind off things, when he found this one. Normally he didn’t read Phan. Normally.

 

But this time wasn’t normal this time the Internet was a distraction not a procrastinating tool. He’d read it twice now and was beginning the third, yet he still wasn’t quite sure why. All he knew was that he felt like it was more actuate than any one he’d read before.

—

Phil looked at his watch, he couldn’t help it, but trying to not talk to Dan was impossible for him, almost. He just wanted to run back and jump into his arms and tell him… Tell him what? He loved him? he was sorry for leaving? Dan was the one who had broken them up.

 

‘But you left Phil’ a little voice in his head told him. 'You’re the one who stormed out and planned to never go back’

 

God, Phil couldn’t stand it. Why was he doing this to himself, he didn’t need to hurt Dan. He was only hurting himself, and he didn’t know why.

Phil picked up his phone only to realize it was flat. Damm he’d left his charger, picking up his phone he flung it across the room. Damm Apple and their useless battery life. He heard it crunch but neglected to get up and check. He couldn’t be bothered. He deserved that.

Phil rolled over on the bed, his back hurt from two nights in this hard bed, he didn’t know if he could last a third uncomfortable, sleepless night. Chris had apologized but Phil, at the time, didn’t care as he only wanted to be away from Dan. And now the thought of being in his own bed and with Dan seemed the lesser of two evils. Much less.

Picking up his laptop he assumed the browsing position then changed to lie on his stomach, the browsing position was Dan’s thing. He opened Twitter to see countless tweets to him about him, and about Dan. Switching to Tumblr was even worse. His first four posts were Phan related and after that every other was about him or Dan. Or re-blogged by Dan.

 

He was about to exit when he noticed Dan had re-blogged a phanfiction, on his second, and secret, Tumblr account.

 

'Weird ’ he thought. Because Dan didn’t even read Phan fiction. It was understandable when people who aren’t even in their relationship cry over phanfiction, imagine how it feels to be one of the people actually in the relationship.

 

But there re-blogged by Dan was a phanfiction so Phil opened it and stared reading.

—  
From Announcing it to the world - a phanfiction

 

“  
’ I don’t think I can do it Phil ’ Dan suddenly announced

 

’ why not Dan?’ Phil was tired now but understood Dans fear. He too was terrified to see the worlds reaction. But Dan was changing his mind for the fifth time.

 

'I’m not sure I’m ready for the world to know that we’re together you know? I want you to keep on being mine, only mine. Dan looked at his feet.

 

'Okay we don’t have to Dan’ Phil placed a hand one Dan's shoulder ’ I’ll love you anyway. Doesn’t matter who knows it. Even if I do want to proclaim to the whole world how much I love you, my boyfriend. ’ Phil kissed Dan's forehead and closed down the window of his YouTube channel where a video he’d made back last month in February had been ready to become public. The reason he and Dan got together. Their Valentine’s Day video. ”  
—

Dan realized that he’d been sat reading an rereading this fan-fiction for about an hour now. And suddenly it came to him why he was.

 

That exactly how it had happened, he’d bailed on coming out so many times they’d just given up. That was before the video had become unprivated by YouTube. Dan had been frantic, though at the time he had been reconsidering it, he knew Phil wanted to. He broke down completely but luckily Phil had come up with an excuse, Dan was so thankful.

Looking back now he kind if wished he had just admitted it. It would have saved the same stress of covering it up in 2012 when their fan base was even bigger. Sometimes he wished they could just end the on-going battle and admit it to the world.

 

Thinking about all this made Dan remember why he was there, on the Internet and Phil was somewhere else avoiding it, at least he hoped he was because Dan didn’t want to suddenly start seeing re-blogged puppies in his feed.  
Dan logged out of his danisnotonfire account and logged into his second account that he’d made so he could re-blog with being judged by fans. He found the phanfiction again and re-blogged it.

—-

Phil finished reading the fan fiction and realized why Dan had re-blogged it. The truth resonated with him.

 

Phil closed his laptop and decided to go and make some tea. Checking the time he realized it was way to late for tea but resolved to see what there was.  
Emerging from the spare room he saw Chris in his sitting room sat editing video. But in the corner of the screen was an icon with Peej.

 

’…hasn’t been out of the room in days an I don’t even know how Dan is, I mean he’s been on Tumblr re-blogging things all day and now he’s turned to fanfic too, he even re– oh hey Phil!’ Chris saw Phil stood in the door way and smiled. ’ I see you have decided to come out, I mean of your room’

 

'I just wanted some tea’ Phil could hear his voice crack from disuse.  
'Mate it’s 10.30’ Chris grinned, almost laughing, 'I’ve got some decafe coffee though?’

 

'sure. Do you want any?’ Phil started towards the kitchen

 

'No thanks. ’ Chris replied and ten Phil heard him return to talking to Peej ’ see what I mean? Something needs to happen or–’ Phil blocked them out and went about making the coffee for himself.

—

Dan picked up his phone unable to stand it anymore. He had broken up with Phil for a stupid reason anyway.

Hey Phil? - Dan

No reply.  
Dan waited.  
And waited.  
He checked his phone again, just in case he missed phill unmistakable ringtone.  
Nothing.  
That’s when Dan broke down in tears. He loved Phil and he’d hurt him and now Phil was ignoring him.

—

A few days earlier.

'Hey Phil can we talk?’ Dan stood in Phil’s room doorway while Phil packed away the stuff from filming.

 

'Sure Dan what?’ Phil looked up and smiled and Dan squirmed, he was sure he couldn’t do this.

 

He took a deep breath, 'don’t panic’ he thought to himself knowing Phil might, and he would too.

 

'It’s just. I’ve been so stressed lately… And I think I need a break’ he blurted out terrified at what Phil would say.

 

Phil looked concerned, not what Dan had anticipated, but Phil’s reply explained why ’ from what Dan?’

 

Dan took a deep breath and 'Us’

 

Phil’s expression was suddenly dark and he no longer looked concerned but somewhat confused and partly hurt. He stood up then sat again. 'Dan I. Why?’  
Dan shuffled and looked at his feet it was stupid really. ’ I’m just so stressed at the moment what with Tabinof and keeping the app uptodate and live shows and tour and radio planning, I don’t think I can handle this relationship too and–’  
'Dan!’ Phil looked furious and he stood 'You do know you just listed 101 things that we are doing TOGETHER?!’

 

It was Dan’s turn to be hurt, he’d thought Phil would get it. ’ Not forever I mean..’

 

'Get out Dan’

 

Dan turned to exit regretting this immensely.

A short time later Phil had walked out of his room with a small bag and announced he was going.  
'But Phil!?’  
'Dan you said you wanted a break from us. That means being apart’ Phil scowled.  
'But–’  
'No Dan. ’

—

Phil sat on Chris’ bed and lent over to plug in the charger he’d borrowed from Chris. He had assessed the damage on his phone, not that bad just a cracked screen that would probably be fixable. He hoped.

 

He plugged it in and almost instantly an apple popped up on screen, Phil sipped his coffee and realized he hadn’t eaten for at least 24 hours. 'Damm’ he thought to himself then 'Damm’ he said out loud.

 

It felt good to talk aloud, so good he felt like screaming. But obviously that wasn’t possible, if Dan and Phil’s walls were thin then Chris’s were nonexistent.  
Phil did the next best thing and flung himself down on the bed and screamed into his pillow.

 

He let the air leave his lungs and it felt so good. Just to get the anger and frustration out of his system.

 

He squeezed his eyes tight balled up his fists and continued screaming.  
It soon settled down and Phil sat up realizing he felt hugely better, still hungry, but better.

 

He heard a buzz in his phone.

 

Hey Phil? - Dan

 

It had been sent an hour ago.

 

Phil was terrified and relieved and felt like screaming and throwing his phone across the room again all at once. Dan had messaged him? But it was an hour ago and Phil hadn’t replied. 'Oh god’ a thought crossed Phil’s mind. 'What if he thinks I’m ignoring him and does something irrational.’ Phil already had a million scenarios running though his mind, none good.’ Oh god oh god’  
He quickly swiped to reply and typed 'I love you then deleted it and replied it with’

 

Dan? - Phil

—

After his sobs had succeeded Dan had fallen asleep. But now came a knock at the door which pulled him out of a scary matrix of dreams and reality.

 

Dan groggily rose from his bed and slunk to the front door. He opened it and suddenly looked up in surprise.

 

Phil stood in the door way and Dan saw him for the first time in what felt like weeks, but in actuality was probably a day or two. Neither of the two knew.

 

Overcome with emotions Dan didn’t know where they he wanted to punch Phil, hug his best friend or kiss his boyfriend. Or demand he leave.

 

However Phil was the first to move as he embraced Dan. They broke away and Dan just stared, taking more of Phil in. He had red eyes with massive bags underneath them, probably a mirror of Dan’s who also had spent his time not sleeping and crying.

 

'Dan-’ Phil broke the silence and Dan couldn’t contain himself anymore he closed the gap between them again and held on tight to Phil. He realized he’d felt like he’d been drowning in a tempest driven ocean and finally had a life line, something to hold onto.

 

'I’m sorry’ he sobbed into Phil’s chest. 'Please don’t leave again I do love you I-’

 

'Dan look I’m sorry I should never have left, I, it wasn’t for you I think I felt like I– I don’t even know but now I’m back there is no way I’m going anywhere’ he placed his head on Dan’s head, it just reached, and Dan felt like he was where he belonged.

 

—

 

Some hours later.

 

'You what Phil?!’ Dan was in hysterics.

 

'I know, I just got off the train, seriously if she had noticed while I was there I would have died. ’ Phil grinned at Dan.

 

'So you spent that long without eye sight, me or the Internet. Wow Phil. ’  
Dan mocked an impressed face.

 

'Well not quite without Internet. I went on Tumblr once. And I was wondering what that fanfiction is as, I read it and I know how true it is but still you never read Phan?’ Phil looked at Dan the mood suddenly slightly more sober. Dan's cheeks turned slightly crimson.  
'Truthfully?’ Phil nodded. 'I realized two thing while reading it.’ Phil’s head cocked slightly to the left in curiosity. ’ Firstly that I love you and never want you to leave ever again and that I was mad out of my mind to ever say I wanted a break. ’ he paused to take a deep breath and turn and face Phil properly. 'And secondly, that I know how you feel, ’

 

’ What do you mean’ Phil looked confused.

 

'I want to scream that I love you from the rooftops, and that I don’t care who hears I just want them to know. ’  
Phil’s eyes lit up and Dan grinned.  
This was it then.


End file.
